It's Time They Knew
by IlvMLBCNTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl
Summary: Henry and his family get kidnapped. The only way for them to escape is for Henry to use his wiz watch laser on the lock, but to do this, he would have to reveal his secret to his family! What will happen? Read to find out! No flamers please. This was just a random story idea that came to my head. I don't own Henry Danger, it belongs to Nickelodeon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm finally back with a new story! I've just been busy with school and graduation and my summer job, I've never really had much time to work on anything until now. And now I'm going to college in the fall so I may not have any time to update then either. Besides, I haven't watched Ninjago in what seems like forever, but I will soon, and I've started watching some other TV shows that I have story ideas for. Since I don't have time for all of my stories, I was hoping some of you would be willing to help me out by adopting and continuing some of my stories. If you are interested, please pm me and I will send you everything you need. The list of stories I am putting up for adoption will be posted to my profile ASAP. With that said, here's a new story for Henry Danger, It's Time They Knew. If anyone hasn't seen Henry Danger before, there's a brief description of what the show is about, and there will be one posted to my profile. And for anyone who has not seen the show or is not caught up, be warned, there may be a couple spoilers in here. I hope you all like it!**

 _ **UNKNOWN LOCATION**_

 **Henry's POV**

It all happened so quickly. One minute I was sitting on my couch watching Pete's Dragon with my family since it was family movie night, then the next minute, some unknown people came into our house (someone forgot to lock the front door) and put something over my mouth and everything went black. I woke up sometime later and discovered that myself, my mom Siren, my dad Jake, and my little sister Piper had all been kidnapped and we were being held hostage in a cell in an old building somewhere in Swellview, hopefully. My family and I were all okay, thankfully. Mom and Dad were trying to stay calm and figure out who brought us here and find a way out of here, while Piper started freaking out because she had no cell service here. She is obsessed with social media! I, on the other hand, was silently freaking out in my head because I was hiding something and I'm worried that it's the reason these people captured us. What if they know? If so, how do they know? See, I have a part time job. My family thinks that I just sweep the floors and do inventory at a store called Junk N' Stuff, which sells… well, the name is pretty self explanatory. Anyway, that is partly true, but it's actually a cover for my real job. I'm actually a superhero sidekick to Swellview's famous indestructible superhero, who goes by the name Captain Man, but myself and everyone I work with know him as Ray Manchester. See, my real name is Henry Hart, but to all of Swellview, I'm known as Kid Danger. That's why I'm worried. Somebody might know my secret, who I am, who Kid Danger is, and maybe that's why they captured us! _No, no, stay calm Henry!_ I thought to myself as I examined the lock on the cell door. It looks like blasting the lock with my laser would get us out of here, but I can't do that without my family seeing, and my phone doesn't work here, so I found a private corner and did the only thing that I knew I could do that might help get us out of here. Making sure that no one was looking, I flipped open my wiz watch and called Ray. I love this thing. It can get me out of just about any situation, with a laser and a hologram feature, which is what I often used to contact my boss Ray, especially when stuff like this happens.

"Hey Henry. What's up?" Ray asked.

"Ray, has the crime light went off?" I asked him frantically.

"Uh, no I don't think so. Why?" Ray responded.

"Because there has been a kidnapping! Wanna know how I know? Because the victims of this particular kidnapping are me and my family!" I explained.

"What?! Where are you? Can you get out? Can…" Ray freaked out, before I cut him off.

"Ray! Listen, I have no idea where we are, just that we're in a cell in an old building somewhere , but I don't know why. The lock on the cell door looks like it can be broken by a laser, and I have one on my wiz watch, but I can't use it without everyone in my family seeing and revealing my secret!" I explained.

"Well, listen kid. I've been thinking. Maybe it's time for us to tell your family what your job really is." Ray suggested.

"Wait, really? But what if they, and by that I mean Piper, tell everyone?" I wondered. Seriously, she posts _everything_ online!

"Well, I think they can be trusted. And if not, we can just wipe their brains." Ray reminded.

"You are not wiping their brains! I don't want mindless family members wandering around." I said sternly.

"I know, I know. I was joking. I learned that lesson with when Jasper found out. But seriously though, they can't tell anyone!" Ray responded.

"I won't let them tell a soul. Now, I really hope this works!" I replied.

"Yeah. So use your wiz watch to get yourselves outta there, then bring your parents and sister to the ManCave." Ray instructed.

"Alright, see you there!" I hung up. So now I'm about to show my family my big secret. I'm so nervous, I hope this goes well!

 **No POV**

Henry walked out of the corner he was hiding in, when Piper confronted him.

"Who were you talking to?" she demanded to know.

"My boss Ray. I'll tell you more later. Right now, I think I've figured out a way out of here." Henry informed.

"How?" Piper questioned. Henry used his watch to scan the area for hidden cameras and audio devices. Luckily, there were none.

"Watch this!" Henry said proudly, as he held up his arm with the watch on it, aiming it at the lock. 3...2...1! He pressed a tiny button on the watch, and the green laser blasted the lock, making it explode. The metal door swung open.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Piper asked, astonished.

"I'll explain later, right now we gotta get out of here!" Henry reminded as they all hurried outside. As it turned out, they weren't too far from Junk N' Stuff. When they got there, a few customers were looking around the store, but not too many. Henry nodded at Gooch, who nodded back. Ray must've told him that Henry'd be bringing his family here. They went to the back to find the elevator.

"Why are we in the back room at Junk N' Stuff?" Henry's dad wondered.

"Well, I have something to show you. But so you don't get mad at me for not telling you, just know that I took an oath. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. But my boss has finally decided to let me tell you, but only on one condition: you can't tell anyone about this!" Henry explained.

"Okay dear. We promise we won't tell anyone." Henry's mom replied. His dad and even Piper nodded.

"Okay great! Please follow me." Henry instructed as he pressed the elevator button and they all filed into the elevator.

"You all may want to hold on to something and brace yourselves, because trust me, this elevator goes pretty fast!" Henry warned.

"Oh please, how fast can it g…" Piper started to ask but she was interrupted when the elevator sped down the shaft at a speed only Henry was used to, the rest of them screamed the whole way down. Suddenly, the elevator came to an abrupt halt, making everyone lose their balance a little. The elevator opened up to reveal a room full of all sorts of machines, a spinning couch, a giant sprocket, and the Captain Man logo was everywhere. Once they all regained their balance, Piper immediately recognized the place. Since she was a huge fan of Captain Man and Kid Danger, she entered the contest to win a VIP tour of the ManCave once, and she was one of the winners. She remembered every detail, including that Kid Danger looked and sounded slightly different than normal, because Henry had to disguise his face and voice so she wouldn't recognize him.

"No way! This is Captain Man and Kid Danger's headquarters! The ManCave! And it was right under Junk N' Stuff this whole time?" Piper questioned excitedly.

"Yep." Henry responded.

"Wait, so does this mean you know and work for Captain Man and Kid Danger?" Piper wondered.

"Not exactly. I mean, I know who they are, but I don't exactly work for Captain Man _and_ Kid Danger." Henry replied.

"Then how do you have access to the ManCave?" Piper asked, confused.

"You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say I work for Captain Man… _As_ Kid Danger." Henry explained as he watched their faces go from confused to shocked.

 **Well, that's the first chapter! What do you think of that cliffie? And remember if anyone wants to adopt any of my stories, please pm me. The list of stories up for adoption will be posted on my profile probably tomorrow. I have a new chapter written for We Meet Again, so I will update that next! Peace!**

 **-IluvNinjagoTNSFIYMDisneyNickGirl**


	2. Explaining & Searching

**Here's chapter 2 of It's Time They Knew! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **No POV**

"Henry, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mr. Hart wanted to clarify.

"Yes, I'm saying that I am Kid Danger." Henry clarified, nervous to how they might react.

"Prove it!" Piper demanded. Henry rolled his eyes.

"I just showed you the ManCave. Only Captain Man and Kid Danger would know where the ManCave is." Henry pointed out.

"True, but…" She was at a loss for words, until…

"I had a crush on Kid Danger, but this whole time he was YOU?! That's messed up!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, try being on the receiving end of that." Henry shuddered. Before anything else could be said or done, Ray walked out of the sprocket door into the ManCave.

"Hey Henry, Henry's family." He greeted.

"Hey Ray. Henry says that he is Kid Danger, is that true?" Mrs. Hart asked. Ray sighed.

"Yes, it's true. And I'm Captain Man." He informed.

"And to prove it…" Henry picked up a bat that was conveniently just leaning up against the wall, and looked at Ray.

"May I?" He asked. Ray nodded.

"Go ahead." Henry swung the bat, breaking it over Ray's head, as he flinched in pain.

"I'm okay!" Ray shouted his famous Captain Man catch phrase.

"You are Captain Man!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah. You know I hired Henry almost 2 years ago now, but now you know that I hired Henry to be my sidekick because I needed some help. I needed someone who is younger, brave, and had great fighting skills, who is also reliable, trustworthy, and has a sharp eye. Henry has all of those qualifications, and he's the best sidekick I've ever had." Ray explained.

"Thanks Ray," Henry smiled at the compliments.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Hart asked Henry.

"I really wanted to tell you, a long time ago, but I took an oath. I promised never to tell anyone without Ray's permission, because if this secret got into the wrong hands, it could become dangerous for all of us." Henry explained.

"We're proud of you honey." Mr & Mrs. Hart told him, but it was the words from his sister that surprised him the most.

"I'm proud of you too Henry." She stated. Henry smiled.

"Thanks." He replied proudly. Before anything else could be said or done, they all heard screams followed by a loud thud, as the elevator door slid open. Henry's friend Charlotte walked out, while his other friend Jasper was lying on the floor.

"Why must that thing be so fast?" He breathed.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Henry assured as Jasper stood up and dusted himself off as he walked over to the couch.

"Hi Mr & Mrs. Hart, Piper." Jasper greeted, but then he stopped in his tracks, as Charlotte slowly turned around.

"Wait, Mr & Mrs. Hart?! PIPER?!" Jasper screamed.

"Henry, why is your family here?!" Charlotte panicked. Henry opened his mouth to answer her, but then Ray chimed in.

"Don't worry, I gave him permission to bring them down here and tell them everything because they deserve to know." Ray explained.

"She was asking me." Henry pointed out. Ray just shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Charlotte went back to her work. Suddenly, a short man in coveralls walked into the room, singing Taylor Swift, until he noticed everyone.

"Oh, hi guys!" He greeted.

"Hey Schwoz. You remember my family right? You know, green fingers, and you also crashed through our roof during a storm?" Henry reminded.

"Wait, that was him?" Piper asked. "Yeah. Anyway Schwoz this is my family; my mom, my dad, and my little sister Piper. Everyone, this is Schwoz, he's our repairman. He built everything here in the ManCave." Henry introduced Schwoz to his family, and his family to Schwoz, as they waved to each other. Ray already told him that Henry'd be bringing his family here, so he was already up to speed with the story.

"So who else knows about this?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Just everyone here in this room, as well as Gooch and Bork upstairs. And you can't tell anyone! We have to keep this between us!" Henry warned.

"Don't worry, we will keep it a secret." Piper assured. Despite her slight anger issues and social media obsession, she was actually good at keeping secrets, just like her brother.

"Good. Now we should try to figure out who kidnapped us." Henry reminded.

"Yes, we fear the villain(s) might have taken you because they know you are connected to Kid Danger and Captain Man, so we have to find them before they find us." Ray explained.

"Yes, we've got to find him… or her… or them! Charlotte added.

"Can you scan the warehouse and the area around it to check for any suspicious activity?" Henry asked her.

"Sure can." She replied, as she turned back to the computers.

"Okay, while Charlotte is doing that, do you want a tour of the place? Piper, I know you've already had a tour, but still, want one?" Henry asked.

"Sure." His family replied simultaneously. Henry started by showing them more around the main room first. He showed them the computers, how the couch spins, the tubes, the sprocket, and the secret door. Then he showed them the basement where they store stuff including the Molecular Densitizer that made Captain Man indestructible. It also made Kid Danger indestructible, but he had a side effect of laughing fire. Luckily, they were able to fix that before it became too problematic. Next, Henry showed them the laboratory, bedrooms, bathrooms, and laundry room, which was added since Ray did live there.

"I have one question. When I won the tour of this place the first time, why did Kid Danger… you, look and sound so different?" Piper wondered.

"Oh, well that's because I had to have Schwoz disguise my face and voice so I wouldn't be recognized." Henry explained.

"Oh, makes sense." Piper replied.

"Okay, now let's…" Henry started to say something, but then he was interrupted by an alarm.

"What's that!?" Piper covered her ears.

"That's the emergency alarm! Come on!" Henry motioned for them to follow him. They went back to the main room, where Charlotte and Ray were looking at the computers. Jasper was up at Junk N' Stuff behind the counter now, and Schwoz was in the lab working on, well whatever he was working on. None of them really knew what it was yet.

"What's the situation?" Henry asked.

"There's a robbery in progress at the jewelry store on Auradon Avenue, called… Bejewelled." Charlotte informed him.

"So you know what to do Henry." Ray said as he grabbed his gumball tube.

"Yes I do. Let's blow and go!" Henry responded as he did the same. He looked at his family.

"There's one more thing I've been wanting to show you." He informed them.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"This." Henry replied as he and Ray stepped under the tubes. They both blew bubbles at the same time, and two seconds later, Captain Man and Kid Danger appeared in their places.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know right?" Henry replied as the tube came down over him.

"Careful honey! Love you!" Henry's mom reminded him. Henry sighed and blushed from slight embarrassment.

"I will. Love you too!" He stated. Ray was smiling.

"Anyway, do you want to call it?" He asked.

"Sure. UP THE TUBE!" Henry called, as he and Ray disappeared up the tubes.

"I still can't believe that I had a crush on Kid Danger, but this whole time he turned out to be my brother!" Piper exclaimed.

"I tried to tell you, but I couldn't say anything more than you don't want to be saying that." Charlotte informed, as she turned back around to continue searching for their next villain.

 **And that concludes chapter 2. Did anyone catch the Descendants reference in this chapter? Leave a review, no flamers! Chapter 3 will be posted when it's ready to be posted, as in when I write it. Next time!**


	3. Found

**Here comes Chapter 3!**

For the next hour, Piper kept asking questions like how long did it take for Charlotte and Jasper to learn that Henry was Kid Danger, and what was it like for them to learn the secret, like how did they react?

"I figured it out for myself about a week after Kid Danger first showed up. Henry denied it at first, but I knew, which almost cost him the job, which I saved by helping him help Ray catch the phone shark. That's why Ray hired me as well, to help out. Henry accidentally told Jasper when Jasper said he knew, which turned out to be wrong. Jasper actually fainted. And Henry actually threatened to quit if Ray didn't let Jasper keep his memory. That all happened about a year ago." Charlotte explained to Piper.

"Wow, really?' Piper replied, to which Charlotte nodded. A few minutes later a loud beeping alarm sounded.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"Oh, that just means that someone is coming down the down the tubes. Henry and Ray must be back." Charlotte responded. They all looked as the tubes came down, dispensing Ray and Henry as Captain Man and Kid Danger.

"Hey, that didn't take too long. What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, it was only Jeff." Henry replied. Charlotte rolled her eyes and nodded in realization. She needed no further explanations, but Henry's family did.

"Who's Jeff?" Piper wondered.

"One of the worst criminals in Swellview," Henry explained

"And by worst, he literally means worst," Ray added.

"Yeah, let's just say that this guy is very easy to defeat. We've put him in jail dozens of times. Today he tried to steal $100 worth of jewellry for whatever reason, and we stopped him and took him to jail in like 20 minutes. Then Ray made us stop and get pumpkin spice lattes." Henry finished.

"Okay," Piper replied.

"GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Charlotte exclaimed. Everyone rushed over to the computers.

"What?!" Ray asked.

"I discovered that they recently installed security cameras on our street. So I accessed the footage from last night, and look what I saw!" Charlotte played the video, which showed four thugs breaking into the Hart's house, and then dragging the unconscious at the time family of of their home and putting them into a black van. As a superhero sidekick, Henry has seen stuff like this happen before, but never had it happen to him and his own family. Scary stuff.

"Hey Char, can you zoom in on the van? If we can get the license plate number, then we can track the vehicle's whereabouts and figure out where the perpetrators are hiding, their location." Henry asked. Charlotte zoomed in on the back of the van, enhanced the image, and there it was, clear as day, the vehicle's LPN.

"Ah-ha! Here we go!" She used the computer's GPS to track the van's location, which showed that it was still at the warehouse, which meant that the criminals could still be there as well.

"We have to go check it out." Ray informed, so he and Henry went to the tubes, disappeared up said tubes.

~Time Skip~

At the warehouse, Captain Man and Kid Danger busted through the doors, only to find that nobody was there.

"Huh, this is stra…" Henry started, but the door interrupted him by slamming shut.

"Well well well. Hello Captain Man and Kid Danger." A sinister voice called through the darkness.

"Who are you?" Henry demanded.

"Oh Kid Danger. You will never know who I am. But I know who you and Captain Man are. Hehe. But if you must know, they call me The Snake." The voice replied. Henry and Ray looked at each other nervously, even though it was pitch black so they could barely see each other. Their hypothesis was correct, but three questions still remained. Who was The Snake? What did he want from them? And how could they keep him quiet? Good thing they brought the memory eraser, but before the used it on their villain and sent them to jail, they needed answers.

 **OHH! DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliffie! Who do you think "The Snake" is? And how do you feel about a Henry Danger/Best Friends Whenever story? Leave a review but remember no flamers! Thanks!** **-iluvNinjaTNSFIYMDisneyNickGirl**


	4. Answers

**Okay, okay, I know I have not updated this story in over a year, because I have been busy with school, job searching, and well, life. I can't spend all my time working on updating fanfictions. I really only update when I have time or when I feel like it. Tonight I feel like writing so I am updating this story. There will be one more short chapter after this, unless I come up with more ideas for this story.**

Before the "Snake" could say anything more, Captain Man punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground and out cold. Kid Danger grabbed the pair of handcuffs from his belt and put them on the villian, then they tied up his feet and dragging him to the Man Van. They were going to take him back to the ManCave to try to get some answers out of this dude and figure out who he is before they brought him to jail. Kid Danger pulled out his phone and hit the call button.

Meanwhile back at the ManCave, the others were discussing how Charlotte researches villains and criminals, and how surprisingly well Junk N' Stuff hides the hideout of Captain Man and Kid Danger so well. Seriously no one would ever suspect the ManCave would be underneath a junk store, so they thought it was pretty genius to use Junk N' Stuff as a cover up. Suddenly they heard ringing and realized Henry was calling. Schwoz answered the phone, and Kid Danger appeared in hologram form.

"Schwoz up Henry?"

"Hey, We caught the bad guy. He calls himself "The Snake." But the thing is he says he knows who we are!" The others gasped.

"So our theory was correct?!" Charlotte replied.

"I'm afraid so." Henry responded. Everyone gasped again.

"What are we going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"Ray punched him in the face and now "The Snake" seems to be unconscious, so we are going to figure out a way to get the answers we need out of him before we send him off to jail." Kid Danger informed.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"We are going to tie him up before he wakes up so he can't do much." Ray explained.

"Then we will interrogate him no matter what until we get the answers we need." Kid Danger finished.

"We will record the conversation so you guys can hear it too!"

"Right!"

"Click!"

"Click!"

 _~Back with Captain Man and Kid Danger~_

"Okay let's get this guy tied up and secured before he wakes up." Ray instructed. Henry nodded as he tied up the Snakes feet while Ray tied up his hands. Then they waited for him to come to, which didn't take long.

"Where am I? What did you two do?" He demanded.

"You are still in the warehouse, but we tied you up so you can't go anywhere because we want answers now!" Captain Man demanded back.

"Or else what? What do you want to know?"

"Or else… you don't want to know!" Kid Danger didn't have a threat to use.

"And you know exactly what we want to know! We want to know if you really know our secret identities! And if so, how?!" Captain Man reminded. **(Yes he just said "know" 4 times in a row lol)**

"I also know where the ManCave is." The Snake smirked. Gasps could be heard from those listening back at the ManCave.

"No you don't!" Kid Danger retorted.

"You're just bluffing!" Captain Man added.

"You wanna bet _**Ray Manchester**_ and _**Henry Hart?!**_ " Snake replied, emphasizing their real names, and smirked at their surprised faces.

"How the fridge do you know our real names?" Ray demanded again. **(Not exactly the word he wanted to use but hey I gotta keep this PG!)**

"Wouldn't you like to know." The Snake guy was just trying to be a smart aleck now.

"Yes!" Kid Danger retorted, just barely able to keep his cool.

"We would also like to know how you know where the ManCave is and if you've told anyone else!" Captain Man reminded.

"Fine, I'll tell you! See, after the whole fiasco with this girl Byschelle and your girlfriend Charlotte, I…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Charlotte and I are just friends!" Henry interrupted. And Ray smirked. Even this guy for some reason shipped Chenry.

"Whatever you say. Anyway as I was saying, I thought something was up when you two just randomly showed up when Bysch and Charlotte were about to fight, and accused her of robbing the Swellview Bank, I knew something was up because I know she didn't rob that bank she was writing graffiti on the side of the school. I know because I was there too." The Snake explained.

"Wait, does that mean you go to my school?"

"Uh no…!" Snakey was a bad liar.

"You do! You do go to my school!" Henry exclaimed.

"Okay, we will back to that later. First, finish explaining NOW!" Ray was getting impatient.

"Alright. I thought it seemed a little fishy, so I… followed you back to the the Man Cave. Never would have thought it would be under a junk store." The Snake finished.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you kidnapped me and my family and locked us up!"

"Oh that... That was just a way of making you figure out that someone... me… knows your secret identities." The Snake replied.

"If you know who I really am, and you go to my school, couldn't you have just walked up to me and said "Hey dude I know your secret?" Don't you think that would have saved us all a lot of trouble?!" Henry pointed out.

"Well yes, but where's the fun in that?"

"Alright, I had about enough of this guy! Let's figure out who you really are Snake!" Ray was running out of patience. He ripped off the guy's mask to reveal that he was actually…

"Mitch Bilsky?!"

 **Did you see that coming? I couldn't think of anyone else in Henry's school who would do something like that. Alright, there might be one more chapter after this one, and I will update when I have the time. Thank you all for your patience.**

 **-ilvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl**


	5. Chapter 2 Reupload

**Here's chapter 2 of It's Time They Knew! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **No POV**

"Henry, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mr. Hart wanted to clarify.

"Yes, I'm saying that I am Kid Danger." Henry clarified, nervous to how they might react.

"Prove it!" Piper demanded. Henry rolled his eyes.

"I just showed you the ManCave. Only Captain Man and Kid Danger would know where the ManCave is." Henry pointed out.

"True, but…" She was at a loss for words, until…

"I had a crush on Kid Danger, but this whole time he was YOU?! That's messed up!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, try being on the receiving end of that." Henry shuddered. Before anything else could be said or done, Ray walked out of the sprocket door into the ManCave.

"Hey Henry, Henry's family." He greeted.

"Hey Ray. Henry says that he is Kid Danger, is that true?" Mrs. Hart asked. Ray sighed.

"Yes, it's true. And I'm Captain Man." He informed.

"And to prove it…" Henry picked up a bat that was conveniently just leaning up against the wall, and looked at Ray.

"May I?" He asked. Ray nodded.

"Go ahead." Henry swung the bat, breaking it over Ray's head, as he flinched in pain.

"I'm okay!" Ray shouted his famous Captain Man catch phrase.

"You are Captain Man!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah. You know I hired Henry almost 2 years ago now, but now you know that I hired Henry to be my sidekick because I needed some help. I needed someone who is younger, brave, and had great fighting skills, who is also reliable, trustworthy, and has a sharp eye. Henry has all of those qualifications, and he's the best sidekick I've ever had." Ray explained.

"Thanks Ray," Henry smiled at the compliments.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Hart asked Henry.

"I really wanted to tell you, a long time ago, but I took an oath. I promised never to tell anyone without Ray's permission, because if this secret got into the wrong hands, it could become dangerous for all of us." Henry explained.

"We're proud of you honey." Mr & Mrs. Hart told him, but it was the words from his sister that surprised him the most.

"I'm proud of you too Henry." She stated. Henry smiled.

"Thanks." He replied proudly. Before anything else could be said or done, they all heard screams followed by a loud thud, as the elevator door slid open. Henry's friend Charlotte walked out, while his other friend Jasper was lying on the floor.

"Why must that thing be so fast?" He breathed.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Henry assured as Jasper stood up and dusted himself off as he walked over to the couch.

"Hi Mr & Mrs. Hart, Piper." Jasper greeted, but then he stopped in his tracks, as Charlotte slowly turned around.

"Wait, Mr & Mrs. Hart?! PIPER?!" Jasper screamed.

"Henry, why is your family here?!" Charlotte panicked. Henry opened his mouth to answer her, but then Ray chimed in.

"Don't worry, I gave him permission to bring them down here and tell them everything because they deserve to know." Ray explained.

"She was asking me." Henry pointed out. Ray just shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Charlotte went back to her work. Suddenly, a short man in coveralls walked into the room, singing Taylor Swift, until he noticed everyone.

"Oh, hi guys!" He greeted.

"Hey Schwoz. You remember my family right? You know, green fingers, and you also crashed through our roof during a storm?" Henry reminded.

"Wait, that was him?" Piper asked. "Yeah. Anyway Schwoz this is my family; my mom, my dad, and my little sister Piper. Everyone, this is Schwoz, he's our repairman. He built everything here in the ManCave." Henry introduced Schwoz to his family, and his family to Schwoz, as they waved to each other. Ray already told him that Henry'd be bringing his family here, so he was already up to speed with the story.

"So who else knows about this?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Just everyone here in this room, as well as Gooch and Bork upstairs. And you can't tell anyone! We have to keep this between us!" Henry warned.

"Don't worry, we will keep it a secret." Piper assured. Despite her slight anger issues and social media obsession, she was actually good at keeping secrets, just like her brother.

"Good. Now we should try to figure out who kidnapped us." Henry reminded.

"Yes, we fear the villain(s) might have taken you because they know you are connected to Kid Danger and Captain Man, so we have to find them before they find us." Ray explained.

"Yes, we've got to find him… or her… or them! Charlotte added.

"Can you scan the warehouse and the area around it to check for any suspicious activity?" Henry asked her.

"Sure can." She replied, as she turned back to the computers.

"Okay, while Charlotte is doing that, do you want a tour of the place? Piper, I know you've already had a tour, but still, want one?" Henry asked.

"Sure." His family replied simultaneously. Henry started by showing them more around the main room first. He showed them the computers, how the couch spins, the tubes, the sprocket, and the secret door. Then he showed them the basement where they store stuff including the Molecular Densitizer that made Captain Man indestructible. It also made Kid Danger indestructible, but he had a side effect of laughing fire. Luckily, they were able to fix that before it became too problematic. Next, Henry showed them the laboratory, bedrooms, bathrooms, and laundry room, which was added since Ray did live there.

"I have one question. When I won the tour of this place the first time, why did Kid Danger… you, look and sound so different?" Piper wondered.

"Oh, well that's because I had to have Schwoz disguise my face and voice so I wouldn't be recognized." Henry explained.

"Oh, makes sense." Piper replied.

"Okay, now let's…" Henry started to say something, but then he was interrupted by an alarm.

"What's that!?" Piper covered her ears.

"That's the emergency alarm! Come on!" Henry motioned for them to follow him. They went back to the main room, where Charlotte and Ray were looking at the computers. Jasper was up at Junk N' Stuff behind the counter now, and Schwoz was in the lab working on, well whatever he was working on. None of them really knew what it was yet.

"What's the situation?" Henry asked.

"There's a robbery in progress at the jewelry store on Auradon Avenue, called… Bejewelled." Charlotte informed him.

"So you know what to do Henry." Ray said as he grabbed his gumball tube.

"Yes I do. Let's blow and go!" Henry responded as he did the same. He looked at his family.

"There's one more thing I've been wanting to show you." He informed them.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"This." Henry replied as he and Ray stepped under the tubes. They both blew bubbles at the same time, and two seconds later, Captain Man and Kid Danger appeared in their places.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know right?" Henry replied as the tube came down over him.

"Careful honey! Love you!" Henry's mom reminded him. Henry sighed and blushed from slight embarrassment.

"I will. Love you too!" He stated. Ray was smiling.

"Anyway, do you want to call it?" He asked.

"Sure. UP THE TUBE!" Henry called, as he and Ray disappeared up the tubes.

"I still can't believe that I had a crush on Kid Danger, but this whole time he turned out to be my brother!" Piper exclaimed.

"I tried to tell you, but I couldn't say anything more than you don't want to be saying that." Charlotte informed, as she turned back around to continue searching for their next villain.

 **And that concludes chapter 2. Did anyone catch the Descendants reference in this chapter? Leave a review, no flamers! Chapter 3 will be posted when it's ready to be posted, as in when I write it. Next time!**


End file.
